This invention relates in general to a door seal, and in particular to a door seal for a shipping container handle.
Seal devices used to indicate tampering with a lock are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 412,083 to Gillespie discloses a seal lock having a U-shape which is inserted through aligned apertures in a door hasp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,788 to Van Gompel discloses a bolt seal having a bent L-shape which is inserted through aligned apertures in a door hasp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,579 to Burnett discloses a shipping container seal which has a curved male seal which is inserted into a female sleeve. The seal is inserted through aligned apertures in a door hasp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,149 to Emmons discloses a protector for a hasp of a shipping container which has a straight seal inserted through aligned apertures of a door hasp.
The present invention is directed to a seal for a container which is a banana shaped device that is inserted over a handle making it impossible to move the handle without breaking the seal, all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a seal for a shipping container. The seal is banana-shaped and is inserted over a container handle to make it impossible to move the handle without breaking the seal.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved seal for a door handle.
Another object is to provide for such a seal that fits over a door handle through an end cover to prevent the handle from being pivoted without breaking the seal.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.